


Necessary

by zoemargaret



Series: Pain Is Part of Being [1]
Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BIG thanks to <a href="http://sophiamoon.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sophiamoon.livejournal.com/"><b>sophiamoon</b></a> for great comments and suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary

As Dan enters the room, Martin keeps his head down. He knows the rules. He's already breathing quicker, clenching his hands behind his back. Dan comes to a stop in front of him. There's only silence, and Martin for once just sits there, head completely empty. There's nothing he can do. He's obeyed Dan's orders; what happens next is completely up to Dan.

 After some minutes there's a creak as Dan sits down. "Martin," he says. Martin breathes faster, but doesn't look up. "Come here."

 Head still down, Martin shuffles over on his knees till he brushes against Dan's knees. He stills, waiting for the next order.

 "Are you hard for me, Martin?" he hears just before Dan's bare foot nudges his cock. Martin breathes in sharply and works not the flinch. "I think you are." Dan's voice is completely calm and level, no hint that Martin is naked on the floor, waiting for his touch. His foot digs in hard and Martin nearly grunts at the pain, but he manages to stay quiet. "Still so hard for me. Do you want to come, Martin?" He runs his hand possessively over Martin's scalp, lingering at his neck. "You may speak."

 "Yes," Martin says, head still down. He watches Dan's toes flex and trembles at the resulting spike of pleasure. He wants to touch Dan's foot, his calf, wants to run his tongue up his shin to his knee, taste the salty skin. But he can't. He shifts minutely, cock growing even harder. He wants to beg, to plead, to tell Dan how much he needs this. But he can't.

 Abruptly Dan retreats his foots and sits back. Martin almost looks up to protest, but somehow he manages to catch himself. Dan says, again in that level, even tone. "Touch yourself."

 Martin's hand is stroking his cock before he realizes he's moved. Suddenly Dan's foot is beneath his balls, pressing in painfully and Martin hunches in pain. "I didn't say stroke, Martin. I said touch." Martin stops moving, hand wrapped tightly around his cock. "Good," Dan says and lowers his foot. No further orders, so Martin straightens and sits there, cock throbbing in his fist. It's unbearable, the need to squeeze, to stroke, to come, but Martin just. Sits there. Waiting. There's the sound of a zipper and a rustle. He still can't look up, but he licks his lips and watches his knuckles turn white. "OK Martin, you may stroke. Slowly."

 Martin starts a slow up and down, palm catching on the sensitive head. It feels so good he has to fight to keep his strokes slow and steady. He bites his lip, the sensation building hotter and hotter. His muscles start to clench and he begins to pant for breath. "Are you going to come, Martin?" He nods jerkily. "Not yet. Slow down." Martin moans, but stops his movements, clenching the base of his cock. "Look at me." Martin looks up for the first time. Dan's sprawled out in the chair, jeans open, cock in hand. He smiles down at him and strokes himself lazily. Martin focuses on the slick head and he licks his lips hungrily. "Do you want this?" Dan asks, still stroking. "Do you want my cock in your mouth?"

 Martin nods, but doesn't say anything. "You've been such a good boy," Dan murmurs, hand slowing to an almost tortuous pace. Martin can't tear his eyes away. "Suck my cock. But, you are not to come until I give you permission," Martin bends down and swallows his cock down; if Dan wanted him to lick and nibble, he would have told him. He chokes at first, eyes tearing up. Dan's big, and doing this without a layer of spit or lube to ease the way is hard. But he gets a rhythm going, pushing all the way down and swallowing, then pulling back up to breath. Dan is shifting his hips back and forth, short fucking motions, but he's controlling himself. Martin sucks harder, bobs faster. He wants Dan to like this, lose control, fuck his mouth. Dan's muscles tense below him and Martin pulls up and starts a steady sucking on the head, tongue rubbing circles. He can feel Dan's about to come, but suddenly he's pulled off and pushed back onto his heels. He looks up, worried Dan's mad, but the other man is fisting himself, hips arching up from the chair. "Come back here," he growls. Martin leans forward, eyes fixed on Dan's cock. Dan hooks his hand around Martin's neck, long fingers hauling his closer. And Dan's coming, warm spurts over Martin's face, his scalp, his lips.

 Martin gasps, cock jumping beneath his fist. He shakily licks his lips, tasting Dan. God, he wants to come, he wants to grab himself and jerk himself to completion, but he doesn't. He squeezes himself harder and waits for Dan's command.

 "Fuck," Dan mutters, opening his eyes. Martin can't tear his eyes away from the lean lines of his body. Dan catches his glance and smiles lazily, running his hand down his leg. "Did you come?" he murmurs. Martin shakes his head. "You're so good, Martin," Dan says in admiration, scooping a finger of come off Martin's cheek and offering it to him. Martin opens his mouth and sucks on Dan's finger, hollowing his cheeks. Dan's eyes darken even more and huffs out a disbelieving breath. "Is there anything I can do that you won't love?" he asks, tone thoughtful. He strokes Martin's cheek one more time before settling back in his chair. "Come for me."

 Martin strokes harshly once, twice, three times. The orgasm hits him so hard he can't breath,e choking, he comes, moaning and sobbing for breath. He slumps down to rest his head on Dan's knee, twitching with aftershocks. Dan's hand is warm and solid on his scalp.

 Once he's recovered, he rolls his head to look up at Dan. He's staring down at him, face completely still. When he sees Martin staring at him, he smiles softly and reaches behind him. "Here," he murmurs, and cleans the come off his face with his discarded shirt. Martin closes his eyes and lets Dan wipe him clean.

 When he's done, he kisses Martin gently then rises to his feet. "I'll be in the kitchen," as he walks away. Martin keeps his eyes closed for a moment more. _Fuck_. Dan rips him apart, rips out his secrets, exposes the core of him. And every time they do this, Martin wishes he didn't need this.

 But. Dan needs it too, he can see it in his eyes when he watches Martin writhe, beg, scream. He needs Martin as much as Martin needs him.

Martin can live with that.


End file.
